In testing of areas of various facilities, such as hospital rooms, researchers have found antibiotic-resistant strains of bacteria on multiple surfaces, including bedrails, supply carts, and floors. Such bacteria have been linked to causing numerous infection outbreaks in health care facilities over the last decade, and can survive on surfaces for long periods of time. One study sampling at least the following surfaces: bedrails, bedside tables, door handles, vital sign monitor touchpads, nurse call buttons, sinks, supply cart drawer handles, infusion pumps, ventilator surface touch pads, and the floor on both sides of the patient's bed, found that, of the surfaces tested, the surfaces most contaminated were supply cart handles, floors, infusion pumps, ventilator touchpads, and bedrails. These findings raise concerns since these contaminated surfaces are touched routinely by medical personnel and may be a source of hospital-based transmission of highly infectious diseases, such as staph, MRSA and other serious infections to patients. Accordingly, to address such concerns, embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a proximity detecting and tracking methods and systems for a selected facility, such as a medical facility.